


Who are you?

by LittleRoma



Series: Infusion Diaries [5]
Category: Arrow - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Felicity likes to cannibalise tech programs, Those checks really don't that amount of time, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRoma/pseuds/LittleRoma
Summary: Felicity finds out something she doesn't like about her Papa and tries to research her way out of the problem.  Title taken from the 1978 'The Who'  song and a small reference to James Bond (let me know if you spot it)





	

**Author's Note:**

> The correct reading order for this series is:
> 
> 1\. I can see clearly now the rain is gone [part five]  
> 2\. Not afraid [part six]  
> 3\. All you need is love [part one]  
> 4\. Who are you? [part two]  
> 5\. And I don’t want to be so damn protected [part three]  
> 6\. Killing in the name of [part four]

It had only been six months since Felicity got that awful phone call from her Papa to tell her that her Dad had committed suicide. It had been an awful six months, she had travelled back to London to comfort her Dad in the days following. It had been a shock to discover that she was only allowed a week off work. Her Papa had told her to go back to America, this was not worth losing her job over. The coroner’s office had dragged out the autopsy process, not allowing Molly Hooper to perform the autopsy because she knew the man, so they had brought in someone from Manchester to examine the body for any evidence of drugs or foul play, before releasing the body. It was four months after the fact that there was a burial. Felicity’s supervisors had given her a week off to go the funeral.

Her Papa had turned himself around, he was no longer a mess, Felicity could tell that he was still grieving, but at least it wasn’t as bad. John had confided in Felicity that he had moved out from the small flat, not being able to face living there when it reminded him of Sherlock. Mrs Hudson had kept the flat and all its contents, saying that  
“Someday he might want to come back here” personally Felicity thought that it was momentary lapse of judgement most likely brought on by sentimentality, something that her Dad had always warned her about. John had told her that he had started working again in a small GPs surgery, wanting to keep himself busy.

Exchanging phone numbers with one Molly Hooper had been a brilliant idea. She had been texted once a week with check-ups, making sure that Felicity was still eating and drinking. Molly had also kept Felicity up to date on the happenings at home. Well, she had at least tried, Molly had confessed that John had tried to cut out Sherlock’s whole circle of friends. Tried being the operative word, Greg had dragged him for drinks once a month to catch up.

Molly had heard from Greg that there might be somebody new in John’s life and far be it for them to question a man when he was grieving, but they did think it was odd that John should be able to move on so quickly. John had slowly but surely attempted to cut them all out of his life – rather unsuccessfully, in any case. But none of them could talk to Mycroft, at least not particularly easily.

So, Molly had told Felicity what she had heard, even quietly, because didn’t the woman deserve to know that her Papa had someone new in his life?  
“Felicity, hey, look I’m sorry but it seems like John is so bound and determined to cut us out of his life. Or to at least attempt to cut us all out of his life. I don’t know but what I have to tell you is, that well Felicity there is truly no easy to say this”

“Stop hemming and hawing Molly, what’s happening? I can’t take much more, what is happening over there?” Felicity was near tears trying to hold her temper in, she desperately wanted nothing else to happen, she genuinely didn’t know if she could take much more happening to her already small family.

“It’s John, we think there might be someone new in his life, I’m so sorry chickadee, but we don’t know much more”

“Alright, well thank you for me know, I’ll have to call you” Felicity’s hands started shaking hanging up barely waiting for a response before she hung up.

A solitary tear slowly dropped from Felicity’s eyes, before she lifted a hand to rub away any evidence of the tear on her face. Collapsing back into the seat behind her, Felicity gasped once again not wanting to believe what she was doing.

Taking out her phone once again, she pressed the number ‘3’ key ready and waiting for the speed dial to connect her to her uncle. Listening to the phone ring once and a half before answering, her uncle must be stressed out today.

“Ahh, Felicity, what can I do for you?” Mycroft started to speak, making Felicity wince – great her uncle was in his irritating bureaucrat mode.

“Cut the crap Mike, is Papa involved with someone else? Do you know any more about Dad’s suicide? It wasn’t like him, you know that Mike, what was going through his head when he took that jump?” Felicity tried not to cry knowing that her uncle Mycroft hated silly shows of emotion, she knew however that her voice had broken midway through her plea.

“He doesn’t want me keeping an eye on him, so I do not know, I am sorry Lissy but that is the truth and you have to accept it.”

“Oh please, I know all about your practices Mikey don’t make hack Mi5 again, you know I’ll do it, I will. You wouldn’t have left that stone uncovered, tell me Mikey, tell me” Felicity spoke in her best commanding tone.

“Very well, it was Moriarty again, Sherlock was concerned about Moriarty’s criminal network and figured that the only way he could take it down was to fake his death. Your Papa does not of course know this, so if he should move on, it’s completely up to him, as far as he is concerned he is completely and utterly on his own.”

“You are forgetting that I know you Mikey, totally and completely. Now I’m going to ask you again, do you have any information on her? And don’t try to sell me any of that bull I know you Mikey, you look after your own, in your own possessive and self-centred way, now don’t make me ask you again, what do you know about her?”

“Well, fine then, just twist my arm, her name is Mary Morstan, but I promise you that’s all I know. I’ve never met her, so I can’t speak to her state of mind, John is very protective of her and like I said he has effectively cut me out of his life”

“Your sympathy is just cloying to me, careful or you’ll catch feelings Mikey” Felicity teased her uncle before hanging up

Felicity started to hum while she grabbed her trusty tablet computer ready to impute some information. Logging onto the screen, Felicity unlocked her hidden screen and pulled up the call background information ready to type in the name Mary Morstan. Once Felicity had typed the name in, putting the tablet aside she decided that since it was a Sunday and she didn’t have to get ready for work, she would have a nice, slow breakfast. Glancing out of the kitchen window, Felicity decided that she was m going to have a nice pot of Earl Grey tea along with some muesli and toast.

Once Felicity had eaten her breakfast, she glanced over at the small tablet computer frowning in consideration when she saw that the page was still loading. This Mary Morstan must be someone pretty important if the app cannibalised from multiple law enforcement agencies such as the FBI, CIA, NSA, Mi6, Mi5 (and just on a lark the JSA). Felicity had suspected that her uncle (or maybe ) Anthea (or whatever the hell her name was that week) in one of their piqued moods of sentimentality had hacked her tablet to add more databases on.

Washing her hair Felicity thought about some of the names like ARGUS and Shield (wondering why she didn’t recognise the names). Once Felicity hoped out of the shower, she frowned in consideration when she realised that she didn’t understand why some of the fields of information were blocked out.

Now who the hell were ARGUS and why was one Miss Mary Morstan listed as an employee of them?


End file.
